fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Soiled Baggi
|image = |names = Soiled Great Baggi, Brown Baggi, Tainted Baggi, Dirt Baggi, Copper Baggi |titles = Dirty Dog Wyvern |species = Bird Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Sandy Plains, Dunes, Desert |relations = Great Baggi, Baggi, Jaggi, Great Jaggi, Wroggi, Great Wroggi |elements = None |ailments = |move = Mud Spew |weaknesses = (Mud on body) |creator = Chaoarren}} Soiled Baggi are Subspecies of Great Baggi. Aesthetic Differences The majority of the Soiled Baggi's body is now a dirty brown mixed with a dark yellow sandy colour. Their crests are noticeably more bent and have a rusty texture. The Soiled Baggi also lack any of the fur their artic cousins have. Explanation Soiled Baggi are descended from Baggi that migrated from their polar homes and accidentally travelled into deserts after becoming lost on their way. These Baggi who were unable to leave managed to survive the new environment, greatly adapting themselves to live in the blistering heat. In the process, their Sleep Sacs developed to store leftover fluids in the throat, acting both as reserve of food and a repellent for other monsters. Behaviour Soiled Baggi show more aggression than the Great Baggi due to them not having any minions to protect them. Intelligence is more prominent in these species, knowing when to use their attacks to best use. Mount Same as other Bird Wyverns of its type. Breaks *'Crest Broken' *'Mud Broken Off Body' Attacks It shares all attacks with the G-Rank Great Baggi with the exception of all sleep ailment attacks. *'Hard Bite': Soiled Baggi will back up like the 4th Gen Drome's and then lunge forward into a bite. *'Putrid Spit': It will spit out a glob of brown liquid that causes soiled. This is the same animation as the Great Baggi's. *'Triple Spin': Taking a few steps back it curls its head and tail and enters into a bite and tail swing combo like Deviljho's three times in succession. *'Gathering Mud': It will jump to a random place and spray its Putrid Spit onto the ground into a puddle. As the ground dissolves the Soiled Baggi will take a bite at the ground and absorb the melted earth and the steam from the puddle into its throat sac. Its throat will expand and for 1 minute it can use Mud based attacks. *'Bathing In Mud': When in Area 3 of the Sandy Plains, Area 1 of the Desert, or Area 7/3 in the Dunes it will go to the Mud pool/water of the area and roll in it like Barroth. After it does this it will be covered in mud. *'Advancing Bites': With a step backwards it raises its head and bites across in front of it and does it with its other, taking a leap forward in between. *'Dog Wyvern's Prey': Soiled Baggi will make a growling sound as it backs up while looking at a hunter and drool. Without warning it sprints forwards and makes a snapping bite. If this connects with a hunter it will grab him/her in its jaws, swing its head up and violently jump and turn its body sharply to the direction behind it and smash the hunter on the ground. The Dog Wyvern will then proceed to eat the hunter in a way that resembles a real dog eating a stick of meat. Even worse is that occasionally it will drag the hunter across the map while doing this, making it hard for other hunters to flinch Soiled Baggi. Dung Bombs can work to get out of this pin only if its not enraged or they'll fail. If enough time has passed it will throw the hunter by a fling of its jaws that send him/her rolling across the area. Regardless if it was enraged or not once it begins biting the pin will inflict Soiled. (With Mud In Its Throat Sac) *'Mud Spew': In an Iodrome like fashion it will spit a ball of Mud at a hunter and leave a puddle of it on the ground. This will inflict the Muddy status. (With Mud Covering Its Body) While the mud is on its body it can now use its Mud Spew for three minutes now. *'Mud Globs': Now when it does its tail whip and hipcheck three globs of mud will be flung from its body. (Enraged Only) *'Simple Follow Up': Soiled Baggi can do its Putrid Spit and Mud Spew twice in a row now. *'Putrid Mud': Should it have mud in its sac the spit will now mix into it and cause Soiled with Muddy. *'Mud Barf': Sometimes it may get rid of its Mud in its sac in one large barf that covers an area twice as big as it. *'Nasty Bites': Because its mouth drools with the Putrid Liquid its bites now cause Soiled. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Eyes take a more red tint, Putrid Spit drools from its mouth and it can use Soiled spit with Mud. *'Tired': Eye glow fades and will fail to use spit attacks. Carves Quest Interactions With The Frenzy/Apex, Hyper State and Tempered Soiled Baggi can be infected with The Frenzy. When it spits out a Putrid Spit a burst of Frenzy comes from its mouth. Soiled Baggi cannot become Apex. In the Hyper state, a vapor covered head will make its spit of all kinds triple in size. There are no Tempered Soiled Baggi. Notes *It is impossible use a Dung Bomb to make Soiled Baggi leave the area. Trivia *Originally, Soiled Baggi were Great Baggi's chased out by their pack. This was changed as it sounded too similar to the reasoning behind Copper Blangonga moving to the deserts. Category:Subspecies Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Chaoarren